They Don't Know about us
by lsaismlda
Summary: tahun ketujuh di hogwarts menjadi permulaan baru bagi seorang Draco Mlafoy. Dia dan Hermione harus berbagi ruangan sebagai ketua murid. bagaimana kehidupan mereka di tahun ke tujuh ini?


Dramione fanfiction

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Elsa Ismelda

They don't know about us

**Chapter : 1**

Perang ke dua di Hogwarts telah berakhir. Lord Voldemort telah dikalahkan oleh si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Keadaan di dunia sihir pun kembali di selimuti keceriaan, meskipun disana sini masih ada sedikit kesedihan dikarenakan kehilangan orang-orang yang gugur dalam peperangan. Para pelahap maut yang selamat telah dikirim ke Azkaban, namun ada satu keluarga pelahap maut yang masih bebas berkeliaran. Pasangan suami istri Malfoy dan anak sulung mereka, Draco, dinyatakan bersih. Ini semua karena kesaksian Harry Potter dalam sidang yang menyatakan bahwa Narcissa, telah berbohong pada Voldemort untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya. Oleh karena itulah keluarga Malfoy hingga saat ini masih bisa tinggal di Manor mereka.

''Draco, apa kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhirmu?" Tanya Narcissa pada anak sulungnya itu.

Lucius yang sedang meminum kopinya memandang kepada Draco dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Narcissa terlihat sangat berharap. Sementara Draco yang dipandangi, bingung harus menjawab apa. Selama ini dia terus berpikir apakah dia akan kembali ke Hogwarts atau tidak. Dia tau, dia tidak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi. Menyombongkan kekayaan maupun kemurnian darahnya. semua itu sudah dihapuskan, perbedaan status darah sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang ini. Semua warga sihir sudah tahu siapa keluarga Malfoy yang sebenarnya-meskipun mereka berpindah pihak di saat-saat terakhir, tapi Draco tahu, orang-orang tidak akan semudah itu menerima kehadiran mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu,Mom. Aku…aku ingin sekali kembali, tapi.."

"Kau takut mereka akan mengejekmu?" potong Lucius.

Draco menatap ayahnya. Narcissa menghela napas berat. Dia tau anaknya pasti merasa segan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi tetap saja, ia ingin anaknya menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi putra satu-satunya itu.

"Kurasa itulah yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka melihatku kembali kesana. Mungkin lebih parah." Jawab Draco dengan wajah tertunduk.

Narcissa segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merangkul Draco. Draco hanya bisa membalas pelukan ibunya. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk menghibur ibunya. Dia tau ibunya sangat sedih atas semua yang terjadi. Dia sangat menyayangi ibunya. Dia tidak tahan melihat ibunya terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mom. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Draco menenangkan ibunya.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau harus menyelesaikan pendidikanmu, Nak." Kata Lucius.

"Ya..kupikir juga begitu. Kurasa..aku bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Jawab Draco sambil mengelus lengan ibunya. "Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Perlahan, mereka pasti akan bisa menerima kita. Dan kurasa, aku harus memulainya dari sekolahku sendiri." Jawab Draco dengan memberi senyuman pada ibunya.

Narcissa menatap bangga pada anak kesayangannya itu. Draco sudah banyak berubah. Dia sudah sangat dewasa, tidak manja lagi seperti dulu. Draco mengusap air mata ibunya dan tersenyum. Narcissa pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau yakin nak?"

"Ya, Mom. Aku yakin." Jawab Draco mantap.

Narcissa mengangguk-ngangguk. "Baiklah, jika itu yang harus dilakukan. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku yakin kau akan bisa melewati ini semua." Kata Narcissa dengan tersenyum.

Narcissa menatap ke dalam mata anaknya. Draco terlihat sangat bertekad. Draco telah melewati banyak hal. Selama ini mungkin orang-orang berpikir anaknya hidup dalam kesenangan, tapi Draco tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Dia tidak tumbuh menjadi dirinya sendiri. Lucius telah mengambil semua itu dari Draco. Sejak kecil Draco sudah di doktrin tentang betapa pentingnya darah murni, dan menganggap rendah orang lain yang bukan darah murni. Narcissa yang merupakan keturunan darah murni yang juga sangat mengagungkan kemurnian darah, tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya kebahagiaan anaknya. Ia ingin Draco tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan bahagia. Tapi selama ini Draco telah tumbuh menjadi seperti yang ayahnya inginkan. Angkuh, arogan, dingin, dan tidak punya perasaan. Tapi Narcissa tidak pernah menyerah, ia terus memberi kasih sayang kepada putra sulungnya. Ia tidak mau Draco tumbuh tanpa mengenal cinta seperti Voldemort. Sedikit cinta dalam hidup akan memberikan warna pada kehidupan. Itulah yang membuat Draco masih bisa berpindah haluan dari kegelapan menuju terang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ibu akan membantumu menyiapkan semuanya yang kau butuhkan." Kata Narcissa tersenyum.

"Thanks, Mom". Jawab Draco dengan penuh terima kasih.

Lucius bangkit dan ikut merangkul istri dan anaknya itu. Draco agak sedikit terkejut melihat perlakuan ayahnya. Namun ia tetap membalas memeluk ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Semua ini salahku." Kata Lucius kepada anak dan istrinya.

"Sudah lah, Dad. Kita akan memulai semua dari awal lagi. Tidak usah mengungkit yang sudah sudah." Kata Draco kepada ayahnya.

"Draco benar, Lucius. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Masa kegelapan sudah usai, dan kita akan menjadi keluarga yang baru sekarang." Kata Narcissa mengelus lengan suaminya.

"Ya, kalian benar. Aku akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahan ku di masa lalu." Kata Lucius dengan penuh tekad.

Draco sangat bahagia melihat ayahnya yang telah berubah menjadi sangat hangat. Inilah suasana keluarga yang selalu ia impikan. Narcissa juga sangat terharu melihat perubahan dalam diri Lucius. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur masih bisa hidup untuk mengalami dan menyaksikan keluarganya yang semula sangat renggang menjadi lebih akrab dan hangat seperti ini. Lucius pun merasa sangat bahagia melihat putranya tidak tumbuh seperti dirinya. Dia ingin Draco menjadi orang yang tidak salah membuat keputusan seperti dirinya. Dia berjanji dalam hatinya, akan bekerja keras membangun kepercayaan masyarakat sihir dan membuat kehidupan keluarganya lebih baik lagi.

Hermione terlihat sangat sibuk di kamarnya. Ia terlihat mondar-mandir kesana kemari, melemparkan buku-buku dan perkamen membuat suasana sangat bising di kamarnya. Kucing jingganya, Croockshanks, matanya mengikuti langkah Hermione. Dia hanya bergelung di bantal merah nya sambil menikmati makanannya. Terdengar suara ketukan di jendela. Hermione menoleh, dan mendapati seekor burung hantu di luar jendelanya. Hermione segera menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan membukanya agar si burung bisa masuk. Burung itu membawa surat yang terlihat resmi berlambang "H". Hermione cepat-cepat membuka surat itu. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Mukanya terlihat sangat bersemangat setelah membaca isi surat yang menyatakan bahwa Hogwarts telah dibuka kembali dan para murid yang tidak sempat melanjutkan pendidikannya setahun yang lalu dikarenakan perang dapat kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Burung hantu yang tadi mengantar surat beruhu pelan sebelum terbang keluar kamar Hermione. Hermione memeriksa surat nya lagi dan disanalah ia mendapati pesan tambahan dari Professor McGonagall yang mengatakan bahwa tahun ini dirinya terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putri. Hermione terlihat tercengang sekaligus tidak percaya. Dia membuka amplopnya lagi dan mendapati lencana Ketua Muridnya ada disana.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..aku..aku Ketua Murid?" kata Hermione tidak percaya.

Dalam hati Hermione bertanya-tanya siapakah yang akan menjadi partner Ketua Murid nya selama setahun ini. Mungkinkah Harry? Atau Ron?

Hermione segera mengambil pena bulu dan perkamennya dan mulai menulis surat pada Harry dan Ron untuk menanyakan apakah salah satu dari mereka mendapat lencana Ketua Murid seperti dirinya. Setelah selesai mengirim surat nya, ia turun dari kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"Hai sayang, kenapa kau sangat ribut di atas?"Tanya Mrs. Granger

"Sorry, Mom. Aku hanya sedang membereskan barang-barang yang akan aku bawa ke Hogwarts. Tahun ini Hogwarts akan buka lagi, dan ini tahun terakhirku, jadi aku harus menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna." Jawab Hermione sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Jadi kau akan kembali lagi ke Hogwarts? Kau yakin nak?" Tanya Mr. Granger khawatir.

"Dad, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dunia sihir sekarang sudah sangat aman. Dan aku tidak mau menelantarkan pendidikanku. Aku juga tidak bisa tidak kembali tahun ini, kalian tahu kenapa?" Tanya Hermione antusias.

"Kenapa memangnya sayang?"Tanya Mrs. Granger sambil menuang segelas susu coklat ke gelas putrinya.

"Karena tahun ini aku terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putri." Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Waw, sayang. Itu hebat sekali. Selamat ya. Kami tahu kau pasti akan terpilih mengingat prestasimu disana." Kata Mr. Granger tersenyum.

"Ya, selamat sayang. Aku tahu kau pasti akan terpilih. Dan ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan menjadi partnermu tahun ini?" kata Mrs. Granger

"Well, aku belum tahu. Tapi aku berharap partner ku akan bekerja sama dengan baik denganku nanti.

"Ya, kami juga berharap seperti itu. Tahun ini akan sangat menentukan bukan?" Tanya Mr. Granger.

"Tentu, Dad. Ini akan menjadi tahun yang berat dan menyenangkan tentu saja." Jawab Hermione.

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa kau sudah memikirkan akan bekerja dimana nantinya?" Tanya Mrs. Granger

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja di Kementrian. Harry dan Ron pun juga sama. Mereka akan bekerja sebagai Auror nantinya. Kingsley sendiri yang meminta kami. Tapi aku bilang padanya aku akan menyelesaikan sekolah ku dulu sebelum bekerja di Kementrian. Harry dan Ron pun juga sama. Meski Ron harus diomeli oleh ibunya dulu." Kata Hermione tertawa. Dia ingat bagaimana Mrs. Weasley menasihati Ron sambil marah-marah bahwa Ron harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya dulu baru boleh bekerja. Ron yang sudah sangat ingin menghindari diri dari buku-buku yang katanya "mengerikan" mengiyakan kata-kata ibunya dengan wajah muram dan sedikit kesal, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan karena kedua sahabatnya juga akan menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts sebelum menerima tawaran Kingsley untuk bekerja di Kementrian.

"Ya, baguslah kalau begitu. Kau akan bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatmu lagi dan bersama-sama mereka. Kami akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu, Mione." Kata ayahnya penuh sayang.

"Ayahmu benar sayang. Lakukanlah yang terbaik menurutmu. Kami percaya kau akan melakukan hal yang benar dan luar biasa dengan masa depanmu." Kata Mrs. Granger sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Kata Hermione tersenyum kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah perang berakhir Hermione langsung pergi mencari kedua orang tuanya dan mengembalikan ingatan mereka. Waktu itu ia terpaksa harus memodifikasi ingatan orang tuanya untuk melindungi mereka agar Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut lainnya tidak menyiksa orang tuanya untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Sekarang ia bisa bernapas lega Karena masa-masa suram itu telah berakhir dan masa depan yang cerah telah menanti dirinya.

Suasana di peron 9 ¾ terlihat sangat ramai. Semua anak-anak yang akan meneruskan pendidikan mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat dan tidak sabar untuk segera kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Para orang tua pun tidak terlihat cemas lagi melepaskan anak-anak mereka untuk sekolah karena masa masa suram telah lewat. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sedikit takut dan ada juga yang terlihat kesal melihat keluarga Malfoy yang notabene adalah mantan Pelahap Maut masih bebas berkeliaran. Meskipun nama mereka sudah dibersihkan, tapi tetap saja kekhawatiran bahwa mereka hanya berpura-pura telah menyebrang ke pihak yang benar masih saja berkecamuk di pikiran mereka. Sementara yang diperhatikan tidak terlalu peduli. Mereka sudah tahu akan jadi seperti ini, karena itu mereka tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, son. Kuharap tahun ini menyenangkan bagimu. Tidak kusangka kau akan terpilih." Kata Lucius tersenyum pada putranya.

"Ya Draco. Itu artinya mereka masih bisa melihat potensimu, Nak. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa terpilih untuk itu. Mereka pasti sangat memperhitungkanmu." Kata Narcissa bangga.

"Sudahlah Mom, Dad. Aku malah berpikir hal ini hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja. Aku akan sangat sibuk tahun ini, tapi kupikir keren juga." Kata Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Setidaknya ini permulaan yang bagus buatmu, Nak." Kata Lucius.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Baiklah, aku akan cari kompartemenku dulu dan aku akan tahu siapa partnertku akhirnya." Kata Draco.

Narcissa memeluk anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lucius menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Kami akan selalu menyuratimu. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, sayang." Kata Narcissa menatap rindu anaknya.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Draco.

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu. Jangan sampai terluka." Kata Narcissa.

"Tenang saja, Mom. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang." Seringai Draco.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat jalan sayang." Kata Narcissa

"Ya, jaga dirimu nak. Kabari kami secepatnya." Kata Lucius

Draco tersenyum pada keduanya sebelum menaiki kereta. Dia meletakkan kopernya di gerbong dan mulai mencari kompartemen untuk Ketua Murid. Ya, Draco terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putra tahun ini. Hal yang sangat tidak bisa ia percayai. Setelah berpikir apa yang bisa membuatnya terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid, dia memutuskan bahwa mungkin para guru Hogwarts memilihnya karena nilai-nilai akademisnya yang cemerlang. Ia memang tidak terlalu menonjol di kelas seperti si kutu buku Granger itu, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa otak Draco tidak kalah cemerlang dibandingkan Miss Know It All itu. Apa mungkin dia akan berpasangan dengan Granger tahun ini sebagai Ketua Murid? Kemungkinan Hermione menjadi Ketua Murid memang lebih besar dibandingkan siapapun. Well, Draco hanya bisa menerka tanpa benar-benar tahu siapa yang akan menjadi partnernya tahun ini. Tapi lucu juga, pikirnya. Si Granger itu pasti tidak tahu atau mungkin benar-benar tidak menyangka sama sekali akan berpasangan denganku. Haha, akan lucu sekali melihat matanya melebar karena shock mendapati diriku yang duduk menunggu dia disini. Mungkin ini memang akan menjadi tahun yang sangat menyenangkan. Mengerjai si Granger itu. Seringai Draco melebar sepanjang jalan menuju kompartemen Ketua Murid.

Sementara itu, sang Ketua Murid Putri sedang berpamitan dengan orang tuanya tanpa tahu ada orang yang sedang memikirkan rencana jahil untuk membuat tahun terakhir sang Putri Gryffindor ini menjadi sangat tidak terduga.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian. Kalian harus jaga diri baik-baik, dan aku akan terus menulis surat pada kalian." Kata Hermione pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami, Nak. Kau yang harus menjaga diri. Jaga kesehatan, jangan terlalu kecapaian, jangan terlambat makan, mengerti?" kata Mrs. Granger.

"Ya Mom, aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku harus mencari kompartemenku dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Kata Hermione sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, hati-hati, Mione." Kata Mr. Granger.

Hermione melambai pada orang tuanya. Dia melihat Harry, Ron dan Ginny yang sudah menunggunya berdiri di depan kereta.

"Ayo kita cari kompartemen." Ajak Ron.

"Err..aku harus mencari kompartemen Ketua Murid dulu Ron." Kata Hermione.

"Oh ya benar, aku lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga beruntung Hermione." Kata Ron.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu, temui kami, oke?" kata Harry

"Ya, Hermione pasti sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat siapa yang akan menjadi pangerannya tahun ini." Goda Ginny.

"Tentu saja Harry, dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu dengan pangeran Ginny." Kata Hermione memelototi Ginny. " Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Bye." Kata Hermione sambil berlalu.

Hermione mulai berjalan mencari kompartemen Ketua Murid setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya di gerbong kereta. Dia benar-benar penasaran siapa partner Ketua Murid nya karena baik Harry maupun Ron tidak menerima lencana Ketua Murid. Yah, mungkin salah seorang dari Ravenclaw atau Hufflepuff yang akan menjadi partner nya tahun ini. Dia merasa sangat bersemangat menjalani tahun terakhirnya ini.

Hermione menemukan kompartemen Ketua Murid-nya. Dia melihat ke dalam dan ternyata masih kosong. Hermione menarik buka pintu kompartemennya dan duduk di sana. Dia mengeluarkan buku barunya dari tas dan mulai tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ada yang menarik pintu kompartemen dan Hermione menoleh untuk bersiap menyapa partner nya itu.

"Ha..i, Malfoy! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Ini kompartemen untuk ketua murid, tahu?" kata Hermione jengkel. Apa yang dipikirkan ferret sialan ini huh? Apa dia buta? Batin Hermione.

"Well, halo juga Granger." Sapa Draco sambil menyeringai. "Aku tahu ini kompartemen Ketua Murid. Aku ini tidak bodoh Granger." Kata Draco sambil memamerkan seringaian khasnya.

Hermione benar-benar merasa jengkel melihat seringaian jeleknya itu. Hermione kemudian berdiri. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" bentak Hermione. Dia tidak terima paginya yang sangat ceria ini tiba-tiba dikacaukan dengan kedatangan musang ini.

"Apakah kurang jelas, Granger? Aku juga Ketua Murid. Lihat ini!" Kata Draco sambil memperlihatkan lencananya.

"Apa? Dari siapa kau curi lencana itu Malfoy? Cepat kembalikan pada pemiliknya, Ferret." Sargah Hermione.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak mencurinya, Berang-berang. Ini milikku, kau tahu.." kata Draco kesal. Dia tidak terima dirinya dituduh mencuri lencana Ketua Murid oleh Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan percaya kalau itu adalah milikmu, Pirang. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu bisa termakan tipuanmu,hah?" kata Hermione sangar.

"Well, kau memang sedang terlihat bodoh, Gigi besar." kata Draco sambil tertawa.

"Tutup mulutmu, rambut uban. Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini atau aku akan mengutukmu." Ancam Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan pergi karena disinilah aku harus berada, rambut semak. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Dan kau harus tahu, aku menguasai lebih banyak kutukan dibanding dirimu jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah mencari masalah denganku, mengerti?" kata Draco sambil duduk dan memberi tatapaan membunuh pada Hermione.

Hermione benar-benar tidak terima dengan kelakuan Malfoy. Bisa-bisanya dia duduk di tempat yang seharusnya diduduki partner Ketua Murid-nya yang sah menurut Hermione. Tapi Hermione juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia tahu Draco mempunyai banyak mantra kutukan yang lebih berbahaya dibanding dirinya. Tapi dia tidak mau terlihat kalah di depan Malfoy.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengaku. Kita akan tahu saat sudah tiba di Hogwarts nanti. Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh duduk disini mengerti?" kata Hermione mengangkat dagu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Granger. Karena aku punya lencana ini, aku pun harus duduk disini, benar kan?" kata Draco menyeringai.

Hermione hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Dia tahu Draco benar. Siapapun yang memakai lencana Ketua Murid harus duduk di kompartemen Ketua Murid. Dia juga sudah malas beradu mulut dengan Malfoy yang tidak akan pernah mau mengalah. Hermione pun kembali duduk dengan wajah cemberut lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bukunya sekali menyeringai puas karena telah berhasil membuat sang Putri Gryffindor kesal.

Setelah rapat dengan para prefek di kompartemen Ketua Murid- banyak yang terkejut mendapati pasangan Ketua Murid tahun ini- dan setelah berpatroli sepanjang kereta, Hermione langsung pergi menuju kompartemen sahabatnya tanpa melihat sang partner yang sedang menyeringai puas. Hermione sudah tidak tahan lagi berada satu kompartemen dengan ular licik itu. Dia ingin cepat-cepat bercerita kepada sahabatnya.

Sesampainya di kompartemen Harry dan Ron, Hermione langsung duduk dengan wajah kesal membuat Harry dan Ron kebingungan.

"Ada apa Hermione? Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?" Tanya Harry

"Yeah, apa partner ketua murid mu membuatmu jengkel?" Tanya Ron.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dia partner ku atau tidak. Tapi dia duduk di kompartemen ketua murid dan iku t rapat prefek. Dia benar-benar merusak hari yang bahagia ini. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Kata Hermione sambil menghela napas.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Hermione?" Tanya Harry tidak mengerti

"Aku bicara tentang Malfoy Harry, dia benar-benar menyebalkan." kata Hermione kesal

"Tunggu dulu, apa hubungan semua ini dengan Malfoy, Mione?" Tanya Ron tidak paham

"Tidak beberapa lama aku sampai di kompartemen, Malfoy juga masuk ke kompartemenku. Aku bertanya padanya apa yang dia lakukan disana. Lalu dia menunjukkan lencana Ketua Murid padaku. Aku bilang padanya agar mengembalikan lencana yang dicurinya itu kepada pemilik aslinya, karena, yang benar saja..! Malfoy! Tidak mungkin dia kan yang menjadi partner ku untuk setahun ini! Bisa-bisa aku gila karena itu!" kata Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Hermione? Malfoy yang menjadi pangeranmu tahun ini?" sambar Ginny yang langsung masuk ke kompartemen dan duduk disamping Harry. Wajahnya bersinar memandang Hermione. "Jadi apa itu benar?" Tanya Ginny lagi.

"Jangan menggunakan istilah Pangeran itu lagi, Ginny. Apalagi kau menggunakannya untuk Malfoy sialan itu. Huh, sangat sulit dipercaya." Dengus Hermione jengkel.

"Tapi memang itulah julukan untuknya, Mione, Pangeran Slytherin. Begitu yang kudengar." Kata Ginny bersungguh-sungguh.

"Pangeran ular berbisa lebih pantas untuknya atau Pangeran Musang Melambung. Itu lebih cocok untuknya." ujar Hermione sengit.

"Mungkin dia hanya mengerjaimu, Mione. Aku yakin bukan dia yang menjadi partner mu. Kau benar, dia memang tidak bisa dipercaya." Kata Ron menenangkan Hermione.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau memang dia yang menjadi Ketua Muridnya?" Tanya Harry

"Ini akan menjadi tahun paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku." Kata Hermione lemas.

"Jangan begitu, Mione. Kau harus kuat untuk menghadapi Malfoy. Kalau dia berani macam-macam padamu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Akan kubunuh dia nanti." Kata Ron dengan muka memerah.

"Tidak usah seperti itu Ron. Kau tidak mau masuk Azkaban hanya karena membunuh si Pirang sialan itu kan?" kata Hermione mengusap lengan Ron. Ron masih saja terlihat marah.

"Tentu tidak, Mione. Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, kau benar. Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membuat tahunku ini menjadi berantakan. Aku akan melawannya. Kau tenang saja." Kata Hermione menenangkan Ron.

"Tapi dia sudah tidak sejahat dulu lagi kan? Maksudku, dia pasti sudah tahu sekarang bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa menyombongkan diri seperti dulu lagi. Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam denganmu, Hermione, aku yakin itu." Kata Harry.

"Ya, Harry. Aku harap juga begitu. Bagaimanapun kaulah yang membuat keluarganya masih bisa menghirup udara segar sekarang ini. Aku yakin dia memperhitungkan hal itu." Kata Hermione.

"Ya, itu pasti. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, Hermione. Kami semua akan menjagamu." Kata Harry.

"Thanks kawan-kawan. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan kalian. " kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Mione." Kata Ginny.

Hermione merasa lebih baik karena semua beban telah ia keluarkan. Dia tahu selama teman-temannya masih ada di pihaknya, dia akan lebih merasa lebih percaya diri menghadapai sang ular licik slytherin itu.

Kereta Hogwarts Express telah sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade. Para murid pun turun dari kereta. Anak-anak kelas satu seperti biasa akan pergi ke Hogwarts dengan menyebrangi danau, dipimpin oleh Hagrid.

"Anak kelas satu, sebelah sini." Terdengar suara Hagrid memanggil anak kelas satu untuk mendekat.

"Hai Hagrid," sapa Harry.

"Baik-baik saja kalian berempat?" Tanya Hagrid.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Sangat bersemangat." Jawab Hagrid senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," kata Harry sambil melambai.

"Ya, sampai ketemu lagi." Kata Hagrid

Hermione terlihat sudah ceria kembali. Wajahnya memancarkan kegembiraan karena sebentar lagi dia akan kembali belajar lagi. Dia sudah sangat rindu dengan buku-buku kesayangannya di perpustakaan. Dia tidak tahu apakah Madam Pince berhasil menyelamatkan buku-buku di perpustakaan saat terjadi peperangan atau tidak. Tapi dia sudah berencana untuk membantu Madam Pince merawat kembali buku-buku itu jika ada yang rusak.

Harry, Hermione, Ron dan Ginny bertemu dengan Luna dan Neville saat akan menaiki kereta kuda menuju Hogwarts dan mendapatkan satu kereta untuk mereka bersama. Mereka berbincang-bincang saling menanyakan kabar sesekali ditimpali tawaan Ron yang sangat terhibur dengan tingkah aneh Luna. Akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang Hogwarts dan terlihatlah bangunan Hogwarts yang sudah sangat mereka rindukan. Mereka memasuki aula besar dan duduk di meja asrama masing-masing sambil menunggu kedatangan para murid kelas satu. Langit malam di aula besar terlihat sangat menakjubkan dipenuhi banyak bintang yang bersinar seolah memancarkan suasana hati para murid yang sangat gembira karena telah kembali lagi ke Hogwarts.

Dari seberang Hermione bisa melihat Malfoy yang sedang duduk dengan Pansy Parkinson yang menggelayut manja di lengannya. Hermione benar-benar muak melihatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan agar Malfoy tidak lagi merusak suasana hatinya yang sudah membaik. Akhirnya sebentar lagi dia akan tahu siapa partner ketua muridnya yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun dia agak sedikit was was kalau ternyata benar bahwa Malfoy-lah partner ketua muridnya tahun ini. Dia memang tahu bahwa posisi Malfoy dalam bidang akademis memang tepat berada di posisi 2 setelah Hermione. Tapi tetap saja, catatan kelakuan Malfoy selama ini tidak terlalu baik, jadi Hermione masih punya celah agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan apa benar Malfoy lah yang akan menjadi partnernya tahun ini.

Pintu aula besar terbuka dan tampaklah para murid kelas satu yang berjalan berbaris dengan raut muka yang diliputi kecemasan. Mereka akan segera di sorting untuk mengetahui di asrama mana mereka akan di tempatkan. Prof. Sprout memimpin rombongan ini menuju ke depan aula besar dimana topi seleksi sudah menantii. Satu persatu murid-murid kelas satu diseleksi dan dengan didiringi tepukan meriah mereka menuju ke meja asrama dimana mereka di tempatkan. Akhirnya setelah selesai penyeleksian, makan malam langsung terhidang dan para murid langsung makan dengan lahap. Setelah piring-piring bersih dan piala-piala juga sudah kosong, Prof. McGonagall selaku kepala sekolah yang baru, berdiri untuk memberikan beberapa pengumuman.

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts. Aku sangat senang melihat wajah-wajah murid yang sangat kusayangi terlihat bersemangat untuk menempuh pendidikan di Hogwarts. Aku harap tahun ini akan menjadi permulaan yang baik bagi kita semua. Aku punya beberapa pengumuman yang akan kusampaikan. Seperti biasa, hutan terlarang, terlarang untuk para murid kelas satu dan murid-murid yang lain. Dan untuk posisi Ketua Murid tahun ini akan diisi oleh Hermione Granger dari asrama Gryffindor," terdengar tepukan meriah dari meja Gryffindor, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff dan tepukan tangan sopan dari Slytherin. Semua sudah tahu bahwa tidak ada yang lebih pantas menjabat sebagai ketua murid putri selain Nona Tahu Segala kebanggan Hogwarts tersebut. Hermione tersenyum sopan. "Dan untuk posisi Ketua Murid Putra akan diisi oleh," Prof. McGonagall melanjutkan "Draco Malfoy dari asrama Slytherin." Kata-kata Prof. McGonagall barusan membuat seisi aula besar diam. Mereka semua seakan tidak percaya mendengar Prof. McGonagall berkata seperti itu. Mulut Hermione ternganga lebar. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya Prof. McGonagall benar-benar memasangkannya dengan Malfoy. Entah apa yang dipikiran Prof. McGonagall, membuatnya harus bekerja sama dengan ular licik slytherin yang akan menggigitnya kapan saja. Apa Prof. McGonagall mau terjadi pembunuhan lagi di Hogwarts. Benar-benar lucu, batin Hermione.

"Aku minta agar kalian bisa menjalani tugas sebagai Ketua Murid dengan baik, dan sebelum kalian pergi aku ingin kalian menemuiku di kantor kepala sekolah dahulu karena aku harus menyampaikan beberapa hal pada kalian." Kata Prof. McGonagall, lalu tepukan sopan terdengar untuk menghargai kedua Ketua Murid.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian semua boleh beristirahat." Kata Prof. McGonagall mengakhiri pidatonya.

Para murid mulai bangkit dan menuju ke asrama masing-masing. Hermione, Harry dan Ron pun ikut bangkit meski mereka bertiga masih agak sedikit shock dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Malfoy? Ketua Murid? Oh, dunia pasti sudah kiamat." Kata Ron sengit.

"Aku yakin para guru tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak akan memilih Malfoy tanpa ada alasan yang bagus." Kata Harry bijak.

"Well, kita akan segera tahu. Baiklah, aku harus menemui Professor dulu, bye." Kata Hermione sambil berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya kan, Granger?" kata Malfoy yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Hermione dilengkapi seringaian khasnya.

"Singkirkan seringaian menyebalkanmu itu, Malfoy. Kau pikir itu terlihat bagus, huh!" ujar Hermione sengit.

"Kau harus siap melihat seringaian tampanku ini setiap hari, Granger. Kita akan menjadi pasangan paling heboh tahun ini," kata Malfoy. Matanya terlihat menggoda Hermione.

Hermione hanya bisa mendengus mendengar perkataan Malfoy. Dia sudah ingin sekali mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan menyihir Malfoy menjadi musang. Tapi ini hari pertamanya dan dia tidak ingin kena detensi di hari pertamanya ini. Malfoy hanya bisa menyeringai lebih lebar karena berhasil membungkam sang Putri Gryffindor. Setidaknya ini akan menjadi hiburan kecil di tengah dilema yang sedang dirasakannya. Seperti tadi saat murid-murid mendengar bahwa dialah sang Ketua Murid Putra, tidak ada yang memberikannya tepuk tangan. Dia tahu bahwa akan seperti itulah reaksi mereka padanya. Tapi Draco tidak perduli. Dia hanya menerima ucapan selamat dari Blaise, Theodore dan Pansy. Itu sudah cukup baginya. Tapi Draco tidak ingin sepanjang tahun diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia lebih memilih dianggap tidak ada daripada harus menerima pandangan kesal dari para murid lain yang masih belum bisa menerimanya. Setidaknya partnernya yang satu ini tetap memperlakukannya seperti dulu ketimbang murid lain.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gargoyle kantor kepala sekolah. "Ya ampun, aku lupa menanyakan kata kuncinya." Kata Hermione cemas.

"Albus Dumbledore," ujar Draco santai. Si Gargoyle pun mulai bergerak. "Tadi aku menanyakan pada Prof. McGonagall sebelum datang kesini." Kata Draco menjelaskan pada Hermione yang terlihat bingung. "Ayo." Ajak Malfoy. Hermione pun mengikuti Draco menaiki gargoyle batu itu. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kepala sekolah. Hermione mengetuknya, dan terdengar suara Prof. McGonagall menyuruh mereka masuk. Mereka berdua pun memasuki kantor kepala sekolah itu.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Prof. McGonagall. Mereka berdua pun duduk. "Aku ucapkan selamat atas terpilihnya kalian berdua menjadi Ketua Murid tahun ini. Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal pada kalian. Tahun ini sebagai Ketua Murid kalian akan ditempati di asrama khusus Ketua Murid dan tinggal bersama disana." Kata-kata Prof. McGonagall barusan benar-benar membuat Hermione memelototkan matanya.

"Ap- ap- apa aku tidak salah dengar, Proffesor?" Tanya Hermione. Dia menanyakan kewarasan professor kesayangannya itu. Apa gerangan yang direncanakan Prof. McGonagall dengan menempatkan mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Demi celana dalam Merlin! Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak boleh!

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Miss Granger. Memang seperti itulah adanya. Kalian akan berbagi ruangan selama setahun ini dan akan selalu dipasangkan dalam setiap pelajaran. Tidak ada protes." Kata Prof. McGonagall karena Hermione sudah hendak buka mulut untuk protes.

"Bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau memilihku Proffesor?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

Prof. McGonagall menoeh pada Malfoy. Hermione juga menoleh padanya. Lalu Prof. McGonagall menjawab. "Kau berada di posisi kedua setelah Miss Granger dalam hal nilai akademis Mr. Malfoy. Dan…aku dan para guru yang lain sudah berunding bahwa persatuan antar asrama dapat dimulai dengan memasangkan kalian berdua sebagai Ketua Murid," jelas Prof. McGonagall.

"Persatuan antar asrama?" Tanya Malfoy tidak mengerti.

"Ya, tentu saja. Seperti kita semua tahu bahwa, yah, Slytherin dan Gryffindor dari dulu sudah berselisih paham, dan berlanjut dengan para generasi selanjutnya. Tapi Prof. Dumbledore berusaha keras agar hubungan kedua asrama ini membaik. Dan kami berpikir ini akan menjadi permulaan yang sangat baik. Aku percaya kalian berdua dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Aku mengandalkan kalian berdua." Kata Prof. McGonagall tersenyum pada keduanya.

Draco dan Hermione hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan sang kepala sekolah. Semua guru mengharapkan mereka dapat menjadi pelopor persatuan asrama khususnya Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka melakukannya. Tidakkah Prof. Mc Gonagall tahu bahwa sejak pertama kali melihat Malfoy, tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Hermione selain mengutuknya. Dan sekarang dia membuat Malfoy dan Hermione harus tinggal dalam satu asrama. Hanya berdua. Itu malah akan memudahkan mereka untuk saling membunuh, pikirnya. Hermione hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib sialnya ini. Padahal dia sudah berpikir bahwa tahun ini akan menjadi tahun terakhir yang sangat indah untuknya. Sekarang itu semua sudah hancur. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjalankannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Asrama kalian ada di lantai tujuh bersebrangan dengan menara astronomi. Dan ini daftar kata kunci semua ruangan yang ada di Hogwarts. Setiap seminggu sekali kalian harus mengadakan rapat prefek untuk mengatur jadwal patroli dan membicarakan hal lainnya. Kalian harus memanfaatkan posisi kalian dengan sebaik-baiknya, mengerti?" tutur Prof. McGonagall

"Ya, kami mengerti." Kata Hermione dan Draco bersama-sama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh pergi. Barang-barang kalian juga sudah diantar ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Selamat malam." Kata Prof. Mc Gonagall.

"Kami permisi dulu Proffesor." Kata Draco. Prof. Mc Gonagall memberi mereka senyuman sebelum mereka pergi.

Hermione dan Draco berjalan dalam diam. Hermione sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Tidak ada gunanya berpikir bahwa ini hanya mimpi, pikir Hermione. Lebih baik segera tidur agar aku bisa mulai belajar dengan semangat keesokan paginya. Pemikiran ini membuat Hermione agak sedikit rileks. Bayangan akan nilai-nilai sempurna yang akan dicapainya membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau sangat senang akan berada satu ruangan denganku, Granger?" Tanya Draco yang kebingungan melihat perubahan mimik Hermione.

"Mimpi saja kau, Malfoy. Aku tidak akan pernah menikmati bersama satu ruangan denganmu." Jawab Hermione ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, huh?" Tanya Draco mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya memikirkan esok pagi. Kita akan mulai belajar kembali dan aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menyapa buku-bukuku di perpustakaan." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum membayangkan melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang sudah tidak sabar ia baca.

"Kau ini memang aneh, Granger. Apa serunya membaca buku-buku tebal itu?" kata Draco jijik.

"Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan Malfoy." Ujar Hermione jengkel. Ini dia tempatnya. Kata kunci, Pedang Ular." Kata Hermione mengucapkan kata kunci asrama Ketua Murid. Lukisan pun mengayun membuka.

Hermione dan Draco pun melangkah masuk. Asrama ketua murid ini cukup besar untuk mereka berdua. Di dekat perapian ada dua sofa, masing-masing berwarna merah dan hijau. Di sebelah kiri ada tangga menuju kamar kedua ketua murid. Di sebelah kanan ada kamar mandi, dan di bagian belakang ada pantry untuk membuat makanan dan minuman. Di temboknya dihiasi lambang ular dan singa.

"Kamar mandinya luas sekali," kata Draco yang memeriksa kamar mandi.

"Pantry nya juga sangat lengkap." Kata Hermione yang memeriksa dapur.

"Well, kau bisa buatkan coklat panas untukku kalau begitu," kata Draco.

"Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya menyuruhku! Buat saja sendiri, aku mau mandi." Kata Hermione kesal sambil berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil peralatan mandinya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Granger. Aku yang memakai kamar mandi duluan." Kata Draco menghalangi jalan Hermione.

"Minggir, Malfoy." Kata Hermione memberi tatapan membunuh pada Draco.

"Tidak akan," kata Draco dengan santai.

Hermione sudah kehabisan kesabaran. "Fine, kau yang memintanya," Hermione berkata sambil mengambil tongkatnya. Tapi Draco juga tidak kalah cepat, dia juga mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan wajah Hermione.

"Turunkan tongkatmu, Mudblood!" kata Draco dengan kejam.

Jantung Hermione terasa berhenti berdetak. Hermione sama sekali tidak menyangka Malfoy akan menyebutnya seperti itu lagi. Sebutan yang membuatnya merasa sangat terhina. Hermione benar-benar tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia merasa sangat sakit hati, air matanya sudah akan keluar. Tapi dia tidak mau dianggap cengeng oleh pirang busuk sialan ini. Dia harus tegar.

"Menangis, Granger?" ujar Draco sengit.

"KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, MALFOY! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Hermione.

"Bagus kalau begitu, karena aku juga sangat MEMBENCIMU!" kata Draco dengan mata membunuh.

Hermione benar-benar merasa sesak. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Malfoy. Dia langsung berlari menabrak Malfoy dan menuju kamarnya dengan air mata tertahan. Dia membanting pintu kamarnya dan langsung membanting diri di atas kasur. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menumpahkan semua amarahnya. Ini semua benar-benar sudah melenceng dari harapannya. Dia sudah membayangkan tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts akan berlalu tanpa insiden berarti. Tapi semua sudah kandas dirampas oleh si pirang busuk Malfoy itu. Ini baru malam pertamanya di Hogwarts, tapi dia malah melewatkan malamnya dengan menangis.

Diluar kamar Hermione, Draco merasa agak bersalah. Dia tahu dirinya sudah kelewatan dengan memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan itu. Tapi Draco tadi sudah sangat kesal karena Hermione dengan angkuhnya menunjuk wajahnya dengan tongkat sihir. Dia tetaplah seorang Malfoy yang tidak mau direndahkan terutama oleh kelahiran Muggle seperti Hermione. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak perduli dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Draco sudah tidak ingin lagi mandi, biar besok pagi saja dia mandi. Dia ingin segera tidur dan tidak memikirkan apapun.

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar sang ketua murid putra. Draco mulai menggeliat dan menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari pagi. Dia melirik jamnya, sudah jam 06.00 pagi. Dia mulai bangun dengan malas-malasan dan mengambil handuk dan jubah mandinya. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia sempat melirik pintu kamar sang ketua murid putrid yang masih tertutup rapat. Mungkin berang-berang itu belum bangun, pikirnya. Dia mulai teringat kejadian semalam. Dia sempat melihat Hermione ingin menangis, tapi dia benar-benar tidak perduli. Dia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal itu. Saat akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, ternyata pintunya terkunci. Draco menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Granger, apa kau ada di dalam?" Draco bertanya, agak sedikit kesal karena keduluan Hermione.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Sahut Hermione dari dalam.

"Cepatlah!" kata Draco sedikit memaksa.

Sementara di dalam Hermione sedang berkutat dengan matanya. Matanya masih sedikit bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan tidak perduli dengan keadaan matanya. Kalau Harry dan Ron melihat matanya dalam kondisi seperti ini, bisa dipastikan Draco lah yang akan disalahkan oleh mereka. Dia lalu keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati sang ketua murid putra sedang bersandar di dinding samping pintu.

"Kenapa kau lama-…" omongan Draco terpotong saat dia melihat penampilan Hermione saat itu. Dia meelihat mata Hermione merah dan agak bengkak. "Granger, kau baik-baik saja? Matamu bengkak." Kata Draco sedikit prihatin. Dia jadi merasa agak bersalah, karena dia yakin karena dialah Hermione jadi menangis dan matanya membengkak.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat Malfoy, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Dan terima kasih kau sudah membuat mataku membengkak." Ucap Hermione skeptic.


End file.
